


Quick Pleasure After School (Bakugou X Midoriya)

by lucidyaoicharm



Category: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boy x boy, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Feet, Foot Fetish, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Yaoi, boy feet, foot job, foot worship, male feet, soles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidyaoicharm/pseuds/lucidyaoicharm
Summary: Bakgou and Izuku go to Bakugou's house after school and give each other pleasure using their feet.





	Quick Pleasure After School (Bakugou X Midoriya)

Boku No Hero Academia

Yaoi / NSFW

Midoriya X Bakugou

 

Another school day has ended for Midoriya and Bakugou. Time to go home- but wait- Midoriya isn´t going home. Instead he is going with Bakugous to his house.

“Izuku we can`t have too much fun today because we both need to study for the test that is tomorrow.” Bakugou said looking at Izuku , as they approached the house door. 

“I know…” He said sadly.

The two boys went inside and went right into Katsuki`s room.

“Get on the bed Izuku.” Katsuki said smirking.

“Yeah” He responded and sat on the bed , his knees a bit shaky.

Bakugou walked up to him and groaned “Fuck I´m so horny…I want your feet so bad!” 

Midoriya then just put his right foot up and Katsuki grabbed it with both hands. He then pulled off the shoe and groaned as his nose was bombarded with the musk coming from the boy´s shoe and socked foot. 

“Fuuuucckk yeeaahhh….” Katsuki groaned and pushed his nose into the boot and inhaled the pure musk out of it, his dick already throbbing through his pants. He then tossed the red shoe away and stuck his nose into Izuku´s socked foot.

He let out a muffled “Fucccckkk….” as he inhaled the boy´s intense smell. He slid his nose up and down his big musky foot.

Then he pulled off the sock and gave it one last sniff before he tossed it on the ground.

“Ooh…yess…” Bakugou groaned quietly as he was holding Izuku´s big bare foot in his hands.

Without any hesitation he pushed his face deeply into he musky sole. He inhaled the smell as his nose rubbed the foot.

“Fuuck your smell is so intense since you started training so much…” Bakugou groaned. “Give me your other one.” Katsuki ordered.

Izuku put up his other foot and Bakugou took off the shoe quickly and peeled of the sock.

Katsuki then hold both of the boy`s feet together and gave it one big whiff. Then he gave Izuku a smirk and started to lick the soles. 

Both boys moaned quietly as Bakugou massaged the musky soles with his warm tongue. Bakugou lapped hungrily at Izuku`s feet. He brushed his tongue from the heels to the pads and licked between all of his toes. Then he started to suck on each toe individually. 

When Bakugou was done licking Izuku`s feet he gave them one last whiff and let them to the ground.

“Fuck! Your feet got me so fucking hard you dumb nerd!” Bakugou groaned as he opened his pants stall and let his pants fall to the ground, Then he pushed his boxers down roughly exposing his big trembling hard cock. His blonde pubes let out a manly aroma filling the room.

“I will fuck the shit out of your feet!” He shouted and took the green head`s feet into his hands again. Then he pressed his hard dick roughly in the feet and started to rub his cock against the hot soles. 

“Fuck yeah!!!! That feels so fucking good!” Bakugou groaned loudly as he fucked the soles roughly. Pre cum came out of Bakugou`s cock as he slid his dick on the soles.

“Fuck that`s good!” He shouted , his legs even getting a little weak. He then put Midoriya`s feet together so there was a little gap in between the soles. Bakugou stuck his penis right into that gab and started to fuck it as quickly and roughly as he could. He groaned out and pressed the feet together so the pressure on his cock increased.

“FUUUCKK YEEAAAHH!!!!” The blonde moaned as loud as as possible as his cock errupted and his thick white cum came flowing out his dick. He came all over Izuku`s feet, legs and some drops even reached his face.

“That was the best foot fuck ever! Fuck! I needed that you fucking nerd!” Bakugou said and put his boxers and pants back on.

Izuku put his , in cum covered, feet to the ground and got off the bed.

“Haha you start to learn!” Bakugou said smirking at the boy.

The blonde continued “I know exactly what you need right now…I see your hard bulge and the pre cum coming out of it!” 

Izuku blushed heavily and got on his knees sitting in front of the bed.

“Now I will give you some pleasure you fucking nerd haha.” Bakugou said smirking and sat on the bed in front of Izuku.

The blonde boy then kicked off his boots , exposing his big bare feet.

“…!” Midoriya was expecting to see Bakugous socked feet but Bakugou wasn`t wearing any!

“Suprise! I didn`t wear any socks today so my feet would be even smellier than usual!” Bakugou said smirking.

Before Midoriya could answer anything his face got completely covered by Bakugou`s big sweaty feet. Izuku`s eyes rolled up as the heavy musk entered his nostriles and let out a loud moan as he felt Bakugou`s bare soles rub his face. 

“Aaaahhhhhh!!!!” Izuku moaned loudly and began to smell the sweaty feet. 

“Hahaha! Fuck yeah! My smelly fucking feet on your fucking face! And your are LOVING it! Fuck yes , sniff!” Bakugou said rubbing his feet on the boy`s face.

Midoriya took big whiffs of the blondes musky feet and groaned each time. Each whiff sent pleasure to his already trembling hard dick and made it even harder. 

Bakugou smirked and moved his toes to Midoriya`s nose and squeezed it.

The musk of Bakugou`s toes was like an explosion. Izuku`s eyes rolled up again and it felt like he was entering heaven. He took the biggest whiff he could and looked like he was drunk of the musk. He moaned heavily and his pants were already wet because of all of the pre cum.

“That`s enough take your pants and boxers off.” Bakugou said as he continued to tease Izuku`s face with his feet.

“Yes Kacchan…” Izuku moaned. He took of his pants and boxers and let out his trembling hard cock. 

Bakugou put his feet on the ground and got face to face with Izuku, looking into his eyes. Then he said “Show me your tongue, Deku.”. Izuku obeyed and stretched his tongue out.

Bakugou smirked and said “I`m going to suck the soul out of you.” before he leaned in and started to suck on Izuku`s tongue. Midoriya moaned when his tongue was being sucked on by the blonde`s hot wet mouth.

Bakugou then put his feet on Izuku`s cock and started to move them slightly ,rubbing the shaft. Izuku moaned into Bakugou`s mouth.

The blonde boy then started to play more roughly with the boy`s cock. He sqeezed the head of the penis with his sweaty toes , rubbed his pads on the shaft and even tickled his balls with his toes.

Izuku felt like he was in heaven as his tongue was sucked by Bakugou and his dick played with by the blonde`s feet. He could still smell the heavy musk coming from Bakugou`s feet and it made him even hornier than then he already was.

Then the blonde boy started to rub both of his sweaty feet on the greenete`s cock. He squeezed the boy`s cock between his musky soles and began to rub them roughly against the shaft.

Izuku just groaned out of pleasure into the blonde`s mouth. Midoriya was getting so horny that he started to rock his hips on his own and hump the feet.

Bakugou noticed that and put his feet firmly on his cock and pressed them together so the green headed boy`s cock got squeezed in between the large deep soles. He then just let his feet still and let Izuku hump them.

“MMMMHHHH..!” Izuku groaned muffled into the boy`s mouth.

He humped the big feet , feeling the sweaty soles rubbing along his shaft and the head of his cock. His balls slapped against the heels as he continued to fuck the feet roughly.

After some minutes of the pleasure Izuku felt that he was going to cum and grabbed Bakugou by his arm. Bakugou understood and pressed his feet even stronger together so the pressure on Izuku`s cock got even bigger.

“MMMMHHH YEESSSSS!!!” Izuku muffled into the blonde`s mouth.

He came all over his feet and the ground.

Bakugou stopped the long kiss as he felt the warm cum flowing all over his feet

They looked each oher in their eyes and Bakugou smirked saying “I know you fucking loved that you fucking bastard haha!”

Midoriya was still stunned by what just happened.

“Welp and now you can lick that shit off of my feet haha!” Bakugou said smirking and put his cum covered feet in Midoriya`s face.

Midoriya was hit by that heavy foot musk again and groaned. He took one whiff and started to lick the cum off. When he was done with licking the cum off he gave the foot one big lick and groaned at the taste of Bakugou`s sweat. 

“Haha you like licking my fucking feet too huh?!” Bakugou said smirking heavily.

“Then stick your tongue out!” He ordered and Izuku obeyed , pulling his tongue out of his mouth.

“That`s right! Haha!” Bakugou said and started to rub his large sole on his tongue. He rubbed it up and down , up and down, up and down…

Midoriya was drunk of the taste and smell his feet had to offer. Not only was Midorya licking them but he was also taking big wiffs meanwhile , enjoying the musk.

Then Bakugou put all of his toes into the boy`s mouth and played with his tongue. 

Izuku moaned as he continued to lick the moving toes.

“Suck them you dumb fuck!” Bakugou shouted. He obeyed and sucked on the toes groaning at the amazing taste.

“Fuck yeah! Now the other one!” Katsuki said and put his clean foot to the ground and put his other foot into his mouth.

Izuku licked that foot until it was clean too. Bakugou put his foot back to the ground and started to put on his boots again.

“Okay Izuku that`s it for today.” The blonde said.

“Make sure you get the hell out of here!” the blonde continued. Izuku obeyed and put on his socks and shoes. 

Izuku then quickly left the room and got kicked in the ass by Bakugou when he was going out of the house door.

“Haha GO!” The blonde shouted and shut the door.

“Man, that was so hot Kacchan…I can`t wait for the next time…” Midoriya thought as he was walking home.

 

The End


End file.
